


The Sun Goes Down and the World Goes Dancing

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Cartinelli - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Romance, True Love, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'I know my value. Anyone else's opinion doesn't really matter'Early in life, Peggy finds herself conflicted between pursuing herself and conforming to what others demand of her. With the latter slowly taking precedence, she adopts to a simple life. Despite the objections of her brother, Peggy insists upon her contentment with a 'boring life'. Even declining an opportunity to assist greatly with the war effort.Yet a devastating loss provokes Peggy to sharply change her trajectory, rescinding her rejection, she enlists.From here Peggy goes onto develop a close relationship with Steve Rogers, a kindred spirit. Only for circumstances to compel Steve to commit the ultimate sacrifice.In the years after the war, Peggy finds herself listless and adrift, far from home, physically as well as mentally. The formation of a new friendship at first leaves her cautious, wary due to her past. Yet Angie Martinelli proves to be much more then a friend.After a lifetime...Peggy is gone but far from forgotten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Magnetic Fields song


End file.
